Now We Are A Family Again
by Tnelson711
Summary: "I've been waiting, waiting for him to come back. Because once he comes back, I'll be going to space too! I'm sure of it!" Oneshot, something I made up within an hour. Rated K  for some dark themes. Spoilers, ho!


Space Kid Log

By Timothy Starr

This Log Was Programmed on 5/27/07.

Age: 7

* * *

><p>Space Kid Log #1<p>

Stardate: 5/28/07

I love space. I love space because my dad is in space.

My dad works at a place called Aperture Laboratories. Don't know what that is, but it has something to do with space. One day, my dad said that he was going into space. I think it went like this:

"Son, I'm going to space for a while. Your mom is in charge," said Dad.

"I'm proud of you, Dad!" I said, hugging him for love.

He's been gone ever since. I've been waiting, waiting for him to come back. Because once he comes back, I'll be going to space too! I'm sure of it!

Right now, I'm watching several clips of space to see what it looks like. I like the stars, by the way. I bet my dad is looking at a star right now. Hopefully any alien policemen won't arrest him for anything.

Tim, the Space-Loving Kid

* * *

><p>Space Kid Log #2<p>

Stardate: 6/26/07

I love my dad. I don't like that he's gone.

Today, when I was watching TV, it was interrupted by an ad for Aperture Science. Except it wasn't an ad – it was more like news. Boring news, until it mentioned space.

But it said that the crew that was going to space have not returned. Their ship has, but not the people inside.

Dad was one of those people.

No – he can't be gone for good! I just know it!

Tomorrow, I'm going to that Aperture Labs place to find out what happened. I hope Dad is okay.

I bet he's in an alien courtroom trying to get the law to agree with him. I'm sure of it!

Tim, the Space-Loving Kid

* * *

><p>Space Kid Log #3<p>

Stardate: 6/27/07

I don't like Aperture Laboratories.

I walked the whole way to that place. There was no one there to stop me, but don't worry – I know how to cross a street without getting hit. When I got there, it looked deserted. It was futuristic, but it was lonely.

I went in, and I tried finding my dad. I saw several people there, but they were busy. They looked unhappy for some reason.

None of them were my dad.

"Dad?" I had called many times. But there wasn't anyone who got my call.

I don't know how to get out of here, though. Apparently the whole place has been locked from the outside. Don't know why. I'll sleep here for the night, and work on getting out tomorrow.

Tim, the Dad-Loving Kid

* * *

><p>Space Kid Log #4<p>

Stardate: 6/28/07

No one has found me yet, but I'm still alive.

There's this lady who's in charge in this place, though she sounds like a robot. The others don't like her.

I tried getting out, but all the exits are locked. I guess I'm stuck here.

Still no sign of my dad. Is he really stuck in space for good?

He can't be – he promised that he would take me to space.

I'll wait until tomorrow to find him one last time

* * *

><p>Tim, the Dad-Loving Kid<p>

Space Kid Log #5

Stardate: 6/29/07

I managed to sneak in food because I was hungry. Don't worry, I liked the food. There was cake, too! And a bunch of potatoes – they're pretty good, actually.

No sign of my Dad.

I hate to say it, but Dad_ is_ stuck in space. I think he's still alive, though.

Right now, I'm in a spaceship, about to achieve liftoff (that's from NASA, by the way). I hope I can make it. If I made it from my base here to the spaceship okay, then I'm pretty sure I can drive a spaceship.

Tim, the Space-Travelling Kid

* * *

><p>Space Kid Log #6<p>

Stardate: ?/?/?

I don't like this place. I want to go home.

After I tried getting the spaceship to start, I smelled a gad and passed out. When I woke up, me and my log (that's you, by the way) wound up in a cell. I don't know how to get out, but now I'm stuck here. I want to go to space to find my dad. But honestly, any place is better than here.

Also, I was talking to that lady – she is a robot, after all.

She has a surprise in store for me tomorrow. Hopefully she'll give me lessons on how to get the spaceship to not make me pass out again. Or a way out of this cell, whichever works best.

Tim, _Not_ the Space-Travelling Kid

* * *

><p>Space Kid Log #7<p>

Stardate: ?/?/?

Today's the day of the surprise.

By the way, has anyone read you before you got completed? Because I found marks on the pages. I don't know why, though.

Anyway, the robot is about to call me in for that surprise. Bye, then!

* * *

><p>Loading...<p>

Loading complete...

Personality Sphere Data Uploaded to the Personality Sphere...

Booting Space Navigation Sphere...

* * *

><p>Space Navigation Sphere Private Log #1<p>

The Current Date is 7/3/2007

...

I don't know what happened, but I'm okay with it.

I feel pretty good, but I can't do that cross-eyed look anymore.

Anyway, the surprise was another gassy nap. After that, my eyesight looked like a computer screen. But other than that, I'm great!

I'm not angry, I'm not hurt, and I'm not hungry, among other things that I'm not.

Apparently, I can make my logs through my voice. Don't know how I can do it, though. Must have been given an awesome superpower to do something like that.

I can't move, though. And for some reason, I've been called a "Personality Sphere". I'm not that fat, guys.

Anyway, I'm getting some sleep. I really wish I could go to space and find my Dad.

* * *

><p>Space Navigation Sphere Private Log #2<p>

The Current Date is 7/4/2007

…

So I was put into a hole of some sort. It was a bumpy ride, but I made it in.

Apparently this hole was in the same robot that gave me the surprise. I found a few things out about her – apparently her name is GLaDOS.

But I think I know why my eyes are a computer screen – I am a computer. I'm not sure about it, but if it looks like a computer, I am a computer.

Anyways, there's still no sign of Dad. I think I might find him, as GLaDOS is expressing thoughts about going to space. If she's going to do it, then I'm in.

Space Navigation Sphere Private Log #3

* * *

><p>The Current Date is 75/2007

...

I'm not going to space, but the others are.

I'm stuck here on Earth, in GLaDOS, but she's saying that she wants the others to go to space for "testing". I'm not sure what she means, because she talks kinda funny.

I miss Dad. I wish I could go to space.

* * *

><p>Space Navigation Sphere Private Log #4<p>

The Current Date is 7/10/2007

…

I've been bored these past few days.

Today, I've been taken out of GLaDOS. I don't know what she's doing now, but I feel kinda funny.

Maybe they're going to take me to space? I hope so.

* * *

><p>Error: The Personality Sphere has been forcibly segregated from GLaDOS, and as a safety measure, it is being steadily corrupted.<p>

Corruption at 0%

* * *

><p>Space Navigation Sphere Private Log #5<p>

The Current Date is 7/11/2007

…

I still feel kinda funny.

Today, I've been put onto a shelf with two other balls. One of them loves adventure, and the other one is saying stuff that I don't even know. I hope I look as good as these guys.

For some reason, I found a corruption meter. I don't know what it's for, but I don't like it. Right now it's at 1%, so it should be okay.

That's all I have to say.

* * *

><p>Corruption is now at 5%<p>

* * *

><p>Space Navigation Sphere Private Log #6<p>

The Current Date is 4/2/2010

…

It's very boring here. There's nothing to do, and I don't like it.

I want to see Dad, though. I wish I could go to space.

I've heard GLaDOS talk a lot. I don't know who it is, though – it's some person named "Subject Name Here". What kind of name is that?

* * *

><p>Corruption is now at 25%<p>

* * *

><p>Space Navigation Sphere Private Log #7<p>

The Current Date is 6/6/2066

...

I love space.

I love to go to space. But why can't I go?

I want to see Dad. He's in space, unlike me. Why can't I go to space?

* * *

><p>Corruption is now at 50%<p>

* * *

><p>Space Navigation Sphere Private Log #8<p>

The Current Date is 10/9/2125

…

I love space. Why can't I go?

And who is Dad? I don't know who "Dad" is? Is he a spaceman?

* * *

><p>Corruption is at 75%<p>

* * *

><p>Space Navigation Sphere Private Log #9<p>

The Current Date is 4/9/2225

…

Space...

Love it...

I want to go to space...

Where is space...?

* * *

><p>Corruption is at 100%<p>

Corruption is Complete – For the Safety of Aperture Science, please do not use this Personality Sphere, for it may corrupt any machines' core.

* * *

><p>Space Navigation Sphere Private Log #10<p>

The Current Date is 4/19/2310

…

Space going to space can't wait

Space. Trial. Puttin' the system on trial. In space. Space system. On trial. Guilty. Of not being in space! Going to space jail!

Ba! Ba! Ba ba ba! Space! Ba! Ba! Ba ba ba!

Space space wanna go to space

Hey.

Hey lady.

Space!

Gotta go to space. Lady! Lady!

Oh! Play it cool. Play it cool. Here come the space cops.

Go to space.

"NO ONE'S GOING TO SPACE, MATE!"

Space?

Gonna be in space.

…

…

"Let go! We're in space!"

Space? Space! SPAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!

So much space, need to see it all!

I'm in space.

SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAECE!

Dad, I'm in space!

...

**I'm proud of you, son.**

Dad, are you space?

**Yes. Now we are a family again.**


End file.
